


Lathan Ruins Varlex

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Hm, That's Not Right [6]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Comedy, Country Accents, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Comedy, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, cw arlo, tw arlo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and blurbs about Arlo, my builder, and my friends' other builders, Alex and Victor. Varlex is a combination of Alex, Arlo, and Victor, and my builder is here to ruin that. If you like friends arguing over silly things and thick thighs this is your place.
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Male Builder/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Series: Hm, That's Not Right [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620085
Kudos: 3





	Lathan Ruins Varlex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronzeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/gifts), [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



“They watchin you, Honey Baby,” she pulled back with a bubble of laughter. She looked up, letting his cock bump against her cheek. “Look up. They lookin at you squirming in ya seat.”

Alex refused to do so, he tried to look everywhere but in her eyes. 

“Come on,” she gently blew air on the tip and watched it jump, he nearly cried. “Please. This IS the first and only time I’ll ever get to do this.” 

He looked down at her and gasped. She was...covered in saliva and precum. His eyes glanced up to the two gingers sitting side by side on a couch. Arlo looked like he was two seconds from exploding but Victor stared at the back of Lathan’s head with a disapproving look.

“Why’d you stop?” He finally said. 

“I’m the one working this operation, Vic.” She turned to look at Victor but she had Alex’s dick firmly in her fingers, working up and down his length. He was incredibly noisy, she had to talk over him to be heard. “You don’t tell me anything unless you paying me.”

“You’re too nice to him,” he crossed his arms. 

“I don’t believe in depriving pretty boys of the pleasure they deserve,” her thumb gently grazed the tip and he squealed. 

“That’s my boyfriend.”

“And he’s my fuck buddy. And whenever you being unfair to him or you depriving him of a nut he’s going to knock on my door...and I’ll give him what he wants.”

Victor scowled. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, Sugar Lips.” 

Victor’s face reddened ever so slightly and he slumped. “You win. For now.”

Meanwhile, Arlo hadn’t paid their arguing any mind, his eyes fixed on the pink flourish of color all over Alex’s body and the trail of precum laced spit from his cock to her lips. She had nice lips, they were plump and dark red and they looked nice wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock. She turned away from Victor to look at him and she smiled. 

“You agree with me, right?”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded rapidly, unsure of what he was even agreeing to. 

Victor slapped his shoulder. “Who’s side are you on? It’s not called Alathlo, doesn’t even sound right.”

She had honestly forgotten she was jerking off their boyfriend until he made a sharp inhale. “Hold on, let me finish this.” 

She turned away from the two overbearing boyfriends behind her to take him in her mouth. If she thought he was loud before he was inhuman now, his hands left the tight grip of the seat of the chair and laced themselves in the curls of her hair, not that she minded. He pulled her until her nose was pressed to the thin patch of pubic hair above his cock. Her tongue worked as best as it could before his thrusts became sloppy. He moaned so loud his voice cracked. She pulled back in time for his cum to hit her directly in the eye, she fell back, her hand still on his cock to work him through his orgasm. It wasn’t until after she had wiped her face that she realized moving out of the was way a bad idea.

She turned to look at Victor and Arlo, eyes wide open, with their boyfriend’s cum all over their shirts. Victor didn’t waste a second practically licking it off but Arlo stared at the two. 

She stood up and clapped Alex’s slumped shoulders. “Good job, Honey Baby! Just remember if Victor’s being a dick I can help you out.”

“What? No. Lathan don’t ruin my punishments.” 

She turned and winked at Arlo. “You too...anytime.” Arlo tried to stifle a cough.

Victor scowled. “You think you’re the best at sucking dick.”

“I do,” she smirked. 

“Is that a challenge?” He let a goofy grin spread across his face.

“Yeah…”

“You take Arlo, I’ll take Alex, I’ll show you what sucking a dick looks like.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck that boy arlo


End file.
